and manhatten is overrated
by LittleLessFree
Summary: now that shes back from her soul vaction, reminds me that theres time to change / and manhatten is overrated. / written in low case.


_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey<em>

she was gone, not just gone for a day, gone for a week, no, 3 weeks and 6 days to be exact. yes, he'd been counting, wishing she'd com back from where her 'me' spot was. wishing he could of at least gone with her. maybe he could of talked her out of it. sure, its not like she's dead. but she might as well be, because without her, he's not even alive.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

she was no longer, jade comboot, black eyeliner and clothes, and scary west. she was jadelyn , white, vulerable, _scared_, west. she finally got back from her soul vaction, and with time to spare. she didn't even realize her state of condition until it was too late, the bell was rung to the small silver vechial, and man, oh man, was she about to run. she loved white and pink. but she loved black more. and right now, she wanted balck, and out of her white short shorts, pink flowing tank top with white lace, and why, innocent, ballet flats. she looked like a clown, or she thought. but to the rest of the world, she looked finally alive.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

it was his normal beck oliver sunday afternoon, maybe evening, he didn't care what the tim was right now, he just wanted his jade, his jadelyn. maybe someone finally told her heaven was overrated, which was always her dream place, and she'd finally stop running. after all, he thought, she sure did like blood. maybe she would finally find the milky way, after 600 times of trying. maybe he should listen, because, something rang, and it was so quiet, compared to how his door was normally rung.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

this time she had a good reason to run. but her feet told her other wise. the door creaked open, revealing a glaring, warm hearted beck, before she even got the chance, she got it out, the 7 words shes wanted to say for a long time, ''i missed you on my soul vaction.'' and she smiled, and true smile, a geunie smile.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

it was the softest ring he's ever heard, he expected it to be his mother, hell, tori vega even. but no, he was way off, it was jade, his jade. and she looked...happy. she wasn't in black. she was in the most innocent colors known to man. and she didn't have combat boots on. she wore girly shoes. and hell, if tori or anyone else saw her right now, exepct cat, they'd think that jade west was long gone, and jadelyn west was the new toy. but no, this was his jade, his baby girl, his shooting star. and she said those words that to him, were bigger then a 'i love you.' they were the most precious 7 words. a

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

and then they were one, embracing, just as the rain fell from the still sunny sky. a sun shower, because right now, they didn't care if their dreams were overrated, or if they were worthless. they were one, something, that even for them, was a nice feeling.

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance_

_Five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself?_

_And did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day?_

_And did you fall for a shooting star?_

_Fall for a shooting star?_

_And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there_


End file.
